Un mundo diferente
by Alan P. C
Summary: AU. Luffy tenía una buena vida junto a sus seres queridos, pero a causa de un incidente decide convertirse en marine, ¿qué tanto puede cambiar su vida? LuNa.
1. Chapter 1

Buenos días, tardes o noches, dependiendo de la hora en la que leas esto. Este es el primer capítulo de un fic el cual dije hace bastante tiempo que publicaría. Debo de decir que la historia transcurre en una línea alternativa a la original, aunque manteniendo con la trama modificada.

Sin más que decir, disfruten la lectura.

 **Capítulo 1.- Detonante**

Durante el viaje hasta una base de madera escondida entre los árboles sobre la montaña Corvo, una señorita de cabello verde oscuro caminaba con una canasta entre sus manos con una sonrisa que a cualquiera contagiará.

Ese día era especial para ella ya que era el cumpleaños de Luffy, el niño que, sin tardar mucho tiempo, se fue ganando la amistad de todo el pueblo Foosha.

Metros antes de llegar al territorio de los bandidos de la montaña, se pudo escuchar como una mujer gritaba el nombre de tres personas, acompañado de palabras no muy amigables. Luego de que el ruido bajara, la mujer de cabello verde llegó a su destino para encontrar como varios bandidos que trataban de calmar a la que parecía ser su jefa.

— **Tranquila Dadan-san, si sigue gritando de esa manera se podría enfermar de algo.**

— **No puedo evitarlo Makino, desde que llegó ese chiquillo llamado Sabo, este lugar se ha convertido es un desastre** — dijo Dadan con resignación.

— **Creo que la palabra adecuada sería animada.**

Con una vena en la frente, Dadan solo pudo suspirar para luego sacar de su bolsillo una cajetilla de cigarros y un encendedor.

— **¿Que te trae por aquí Makino?**

— **¿Que pregunta es esa?... ¡Hoy es el cumpleaños de Luffy!**

Al escuchar esas palabras, Dadan escupió el cigarrillo con una cara de sorpresa, lo que causó gracia a Makino.

— **¡Me estas engañando!, ¡¿cierto!?**

— **Jamás lo haría hehehe**

— **Maldición, hoy estarán más insoportables que nunca…**

— **¿Ah?, ¡vamos!, hace unos días la escuche mientras le decía a Ace que se encargará de Luffy por algunas horas el día de hoy.**

Dadan al sentirse atrapada miro por varios lados para evitar la mirada de Makino, lo que causó otra carcajada por parte de la mencionada.

— **Bueno…. Pero no hables con nadie al respecto.**

— **Jamás lo haría.**

— **Y bien ¿tienes algo planeado?**

— **Por supuesto** — grito Makino con las manos alzadas.

— **Sea lo que sea tiene que ser rápido, no creo que se demoren donde sea que se hayan ido.**

Tras contarle lo planeado a Dadan, entraron a la guarida mientras para comenzar con los preparativos de la fiesta de Luffy.

En otro lugar, para ser más exactos en la terminal Grey, Luffy, Ace y Sabo buscaban entre la basura cosas de valor que pudiesen vender para seguir con sus ahorros. Luego de un par de horas, los hermanos fueron a cazar distintos animales para que fuesen la cena de esa noche.

— **Tengo hambreeeee** — dijo Luffy con las palabras arrastradas mientras era cargado por Ace.

— **¡Tendríamos algo de comer si no te hubieras distraído!** —grito Ace simulando estar enfadado para que Luffy no sospechara.

— **Pero me dolía el estomagooo— trataba de defenderse, pero fue golpeado por el niño rubio.**

— **Esa no es excusa, ahora tendremos que sufrir el regaño de Dadan…**

Luffy estaba a punto de poner una cara de tristeza, pero fue detenido al escuchar lo siguiente por parte de Sabo.

— **Bueno, nosotros tomaremos la responsabilidad, después de todo es lo que los hermanos mayores hacen, proteger a sus hermanitos, aunque nos cueste, ¿verdad Ace?**

— **Pues claro, para eso estamos.**

Luego de haber caminado por mucho tiempo, por fin llegaron a su destino; Luffy fue el que quiso entrar de primero para tratar de explicar lo sucedido a Dadan pero se le hizo extraño de que todo se encontraba oscuro. De momento, todas las luces se encendieron para dar paso dar paso a varios gritos alegres. Luffy cambió su expresión a una de sorpresa mentras observaba a los presentes y una pequeña lona en la que se encontraban escritas las palabras "felicidades"

— **Felicidades, Luffy** — dijo Garp con una sonrisa sincera abrazando a Luffy.

Luffy comenzó a llorar por la sorpresa, por lo que Sabo se acercó y lo abrazo, explicándole como habían quedado de acuerdo en sorprenderlo.

La celebración continuó por algunas horas más, durante el festejo Garp fue llamado por el den den mushi.

— **Makino-san, tengo que contestar la llamada, en un rato vuelvo.**

— **Tómese su tiempo Garp-san.**

Garp asintió y salió de la cabaña, contesto y comenzó a hablar.

— **¿Qué sucede, Sengoku?**

— **Necesitamos que vuelvas, hay un problema.**

— **No puedo, es el cumpleaños de mi nieto.**

— **Esto es más importante… él ha hecho sus movimientos.**

Garp molesto golpeó un árbol, destrozándolo en el proceso.

— **Llegaré lo más rápido que pueda.**

Lo único que hizo fue decirle a Dadan sin que lo escucharan para evitar algún problema.

— **Haz lo que tengas que hacer, yo les explico luego** —dijo Dadan fumando un cigarrillo.

— **Gracias, volveré cuando termine.**

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo en dirección a la costa, para su sorpresa sus hombres ya habían terminado con los preparativos para zarpar. En tanto, cerca de la isla se encontraba una embarcación pirata observando los movimientos de los marines.

— **Parece que se retiran de la isla, capitán** —dijo un hombre con unos binoculares en las manos.

— **Debemos aprovechar la oportunidad** —dijo el capitán levantando un tarro de sake—. **¡Destruyamos la isla cabrones!**

Varios ¡Sii! Se escucharon al unísono mientras preparaban sus armas.

Regresando a las montañas, los invitados comenzaban a irse dejando a Dadan y su banda solos.

— **Tengo que irme Dadan-san, debo despertar temprano y abrir la taberna—** dijo Makino la cual entregaba acariciaba el cabello de Luffy que dormía en los brazos de Dadan—. **La fiesta lo dejo muy agotado.**

— **Eso parece, por lo menos dejara de molestar por hoy** —dijo indiferente Dadan—. **Antes que te vayas… ¡Ace, Sabo, acompañen a Makino hasta el pueblo!**

— **No es necesario, conozco bien el camino.**

— **No hay ningún problema, ¿verdad, Ace?**

Ace asintió para luego salir con las cosas que Makino llevo hasta la montaña.

— **Volveremos dentro de un rato** —dijo Sabo.

— **¡Espero y que no vuelvan**! —grito Dadan dejando a Luffy dormir.

Ellos escucharon y se rieron junto a Makino. En el trayecto platicaban y todo parecía estar tranquilo cuando a lo lejos sonó una explosión.

— **Es en el pueblo** —dijo horrorizada Makino

— **¡Vamos!** —grito Ace, pero antes que siguieran con su camino se escucho otra explosión en dirección al este.

— **Viene del reino de Goa** —esta vez fue Sabo el que reconoció el lugar atacado—. **Que rayos está pasando…**

— **Primero vayamos al pueblo, luego iremos al reino** —dijo Ace tratando de calmar a Sabo.

Apresuraron su paso, pero tuvieron que volver a detenerse ya que había fuego en le camino. A Ace y Sabo no les importo y saltaron hacia el fuego, cubriendo sus caras con sus manos. Al llegar al otro lado buscaron algo con que apagar el fuego para que pudiera pasar Makino.

La escena era atemorizando ya que muchos piratas saqueaban las casas y las quemaban al salir, otros movían cañones y disparaban a cualquier dirección en la que se encontrasen civiles.

— **¡El alcalde! —** Recordó Makino, pero fue interrumpida al ser golpeada por un pirata corpulento **—. ¡Suéltame, por favor!**

— **Primero me divertiré, estúpida** —reía descontroladamente hasta que Sabo lo golpeó con un tubo, dejándolo inconsciente.

— **Será mejor que regrese a la montaña, nosotros buscaremos al alcalde y le diremos que también vaya ahí** —dijo Ace golpeando a cualquier pirata que se metiese en su camino.

— **No puedo dejarlos solos.**

— **Hágalo, si le pasara algo no podríamos ver a Luffy a los ojos** —trataba de convencerla Sabo, ella dudo por un momento, pero acepto.

— **De acuerdo, pero le diré a Dadan-san para que vengan a ayudar** —dijo antes de voltearse y correr.

Mientras tanto los chicos derrotaban a los piratas sin mucha dificultad, buscando al alcalde, hasta que lo localizaron en una casa junto a muchos aldeanos que se refugiaban de los piratas.

— **¡alcalde!, llévese a toda esta gente a las montañas, Makino-san se encuentra ahí junto a los bandidos** —dijo Ace para que no estorbaran y también que no salieran heridos.

El alcalde hizo caso, sirviendo como guía a la gente mientras Ace y Sabo los protegían. En la cabaña, Makino llegaba muy agitada al correr todo lo que podía.

— **Dadan…san…Necesitamos su…ayuda.**

— **¿¡Que sucede, Makino!?**

— **Están atacando…la…isla.**

— **¡Habla bien maldita sea!, ¡¿Dónde están Ace y Sabo!?—** gritó Dadan al perder la paciencia.

— **¡Piratas atacan la isla en diferentes lados!, los chicos se quedaron para ayudar.**

— **¡Maldición!, ¡Dogra, Magra!, ¡despierten a los otros!, Iremos por los chicos.**

Los secuaces lo hicieron sin protestar, pero no contaban con que Luffy despertará por el ruido.

— **¿Qué pasa?** —pregunto Luffy a un bandido.

— **Piratas atacan la isla, Ace y Sabo la defienden solos** —dijo para luego irse corriendo con los otros.

Luffy se asustó y sin que le dijera a alguien, salió por la ventana con su tubo agarrado. Makino entró a la cabaña cuando despidió a los bandidos, pero volvió a salir, buscando a Luffy pero tuvo que rendirse al imaginar donde estaba.

Volviendo al pueblo, Ace y Sabo seguían batallando ya que no esperaban que llegaran más piratas. Ambos se encontraban dañados, pero no se rendían, lamentablemente no podían evitar todos los ataques, los cuales hacían que más fuego apareciera por todos lados.

— **No podemos seguir de esta manera** —dijo Sabo tratando de pensar en un plan.

— **Aunque me cueste admitirlo, necesitamos ayuda** —contesto Ace limpiándose la sangre de la comisura de los labios.

En ese instante apareció Luffy saltando de un tejado.

— **¡Chicos!** —dijo el morocho, pero justo después cayó al suelo debido a que ambos hermanos le dieron un golpe.

— **¡No debiste de venir, estúpido!** —dijeron ambos al unísono.

— **Nos encargaremos de ti luego** —dijo el rubio.

Los tres hermanos comenzaron a pelear, demostrando el buen equipo que eran. Esta vez terminaron con todos. Cuando llegaron los bandidos se sorprendieron al ver el lugar.

— **Llegan un poco tarde, pero gracias por venir—** comento Sabo el cual se encontraba en el suelo descansando—. **Nosotros apagaremos las llamas, ustedes ayuden a la gente del reino, ellos también están siendo atacados.**

— **No debí preocuparme por ustedes** —comento Dadan yéndose hacia el reino Goa—. **Tengan cuidado.**

Estuvieron por un buen rato apagando el fuego, cuando terminaron, buscaron entre los restos de las casas artículos de valor que no se quemaron para guardarlos y regresarlos a sus dueños. Cuando creían haber terminado con todo, un disparo sonó fuertemente. No tardaron en descubrir quién fue el responsable, pero llevándose una terrible sorpresa; Sabo fue herido en el brazo izquierdo.

— **¡SABOOO!** —gritó sumamente enojado Ace acercándose a su hermano al igual que Luffy.

Lentamente apareció una persona entre los árboles, el cual tenía una pistola en la mano.

— **Vaya, vaya, estos aliados son unos estúpidos, no pudieron matar a tres chiquillos** —dijo el que parecía ser un capitán pirata el cual guardaba una pistola en su cinturón—. **Mi intuición me dice que ustedes tienen alguna relación con esos bandidos estúpidos que murieron a manos mis nakamas en el reino youhohohoho.**

En ese momento los tres hermanos pensaron en Dadan y los demás bandidos, por lo que Ace y Luffy se lanzaron al ataque, sin poder darle a su objetivo ya que el capitán los golpeaba con mucha fuerza. Ambos se levantaron al instante de que cayeron al suelo y se dispusieron a atacar otra vez.

— **Yo por la derecha y tu por la izquierda, Luffy.**

Luffy asintió, Ace ataco primero con su tubo de metal, pero fue detenido de nueva cuenta por su adversario. Luffy estiró su brazo y gritó el nombre de la técnica que desarrollaba desde hace meses.

— **Gomu-gomu no… Pistol**

El capitán sin inmutarse, agarró con su mano derecha el brazo de Luffy y lo golpeo con mucha fuerza en uno de los árboles, luego agarro con ambas manos la cabeza de Ace y le dio un rodillazo que lo mando hasta el lugar donde se encontraba Sabo.

— **Un niño con los poderes de una akuma no mi—** dijo el capitán con una gran sonrisa—. **¡Me harás ganar una fortuna! youhohohoho.**

Sabo logró pararse, agarrando su brazo herido para tratar de parar el sangrado.

— **¡¿Quién demonios eres tú?!**

— **¿Quién soy?, eso es un insulto para mí, chiquillo estúpido—dijo el capitán, acercándose a Ace y Sabo** —. **Te lo diré como una última petición… ¡soy Dredge! El capitán de los piratas de Dredge youhohoho.**

— **Oí de ellos gracias al anciano de Garp** —dijo Ace que también se levantaba, limpiando la sangre de la comisura de los labios—. **Son unos piratas que aparecieron recientemente en el south blue, se hicieron famosos debido a que cuenta con muchos aliados que atacan indiscriminadamente a la gente.**

— **Es verdad, y es realmente divertido hacerlo** —dijo Dredge con una sonrisa de un desquiciado —. **Para mí suerte no me han podido capturar los de la marina, y no lo harán porque hoy iré directamente al bajo mundo y viviré ahí por un largo tiempo.**

— **¡No dejaremos que te vayas!** — gritó Luffy volviendo a lanzarse contra Dredge.

— **¡Espera, Luffy** — contestó Sabo tratando detener a su hermano!

— **Este lugar será su tumba…**

Dredge agarró el tubo de Luffy y se lo estampó en la cara con mucha fuerza, seguidamente sacó su arma y disparó sin piedad a Ace y Sabo.

Luffy permanecía inmóvil al ver como sus hermanos recibían cada bala.

El moreno poco a poco se arrastró a sus hermanos, pero no pudo llegar ya que Dredge lo pateó.

— **Porque haces eso…** — balbuceo el moreno con su mirada perdida mientras poco a poco salían sus lágrimas.

— **Porque es lo que un pirata debe de hacer.**

— **Pero… ¡Shanks nunca haría algo así!** —gritó bañado en lágrimas.

— **Akagami es un estúpido soñador que cree tener el poder para salvar a todos, cuando la realidad es todo lo contrario**.

Dredge lentamente se acercó a Luffy, y antes de golpearlo él pronunció las palabras que marcarían al moreno.

— **Ningún pirata es amable, de alguna manera u otra son unos despiadados.**

El capitán dejó inconsciente a Luffy para cargarlo y poder irse de la isla sin problemas. Cuando llegó al puerto, dio las órdenes de zarpar, pero dejando un regalo.

— **Disparen los cañones para terminar de incendiar la isla.**

Los subordinados lo hicieron sin pensarlo dos veces. De un momento a otro la tranquilidad de la isla cambió a un caos total, donde se podía escuchar los gritos de muchas personas pidiendo ayuda.

De repente la celebración de los piratas fue interrumpida por una serie de cañonazos que impactaron en los barcos aliados.

— **¡¿Quién nos ataca?!**

Un pirata sacó de su bolsa un telescopio para localizar la dirección de los cañonazos, y en ese momento se asustó al descubrirlo.

— **¡Es Garp!**

— **¿Garp?, ¡Se suponía que debería estar muy lejos de aquí!** — gritó Dredge alterado.

A lo lejos alguien gritó con una voz que dejó a la gran mayoría de piratas en un pánico total.

— **¡TE MATARÉ, DREDGE!**

Garp se enteró de todo el caos gracias a que varios aldeanos pidieron auxilio por den den mushi, para la suerte de ellos, les respondieron. El marine legendario reconoció al instante la jolly roger, pero su ira aumentó en el momento en que uno de sus subordinados le dijo que en el barco se veía a un niño con las características de Luffy.

Garp lanzó una bala de cañón, pero antes de que se alejara, se subió a ella para llegar lo antes posible a su objetivo.

Dredge dedujo que Luffy tenía una conexión con Garp ya que al instante de aterrizar gritó el nombre del niño. Para distraerlo, lanzó a Luffy al mar y ordenó atacar a Garp.

Los piratas eran derrotados rápidamente, y Dredge al sentirse acorralado, dijo sus últimas palabras.

— **Moriré, pero al menos logré asesinar a los hermanos de ese mocoso y a muchas personas más youhohoho.**

Al instante de que pronunció esas palabras, el capitán recibía un puñetazo que le deformó el rostro y acabó con su vida.

Garp saltó al mar en busca de su nieto, por un momento pensó que no lo encontraría, pero a último minuto logró verlo hundirse. Al alcanzarlo, nadó lo más rápido que pudo hacia la superficie, saliendo, un marine le lanzaba una cuerda para que la agarrara y lo ayudarán a subir.

— **¡Reacciona, Luffy!**

Empezó a darle respiración de boca a boca para reanimarlo, pero parecía inútil, él niño no respiraba. No se dio por vencido y continuó hasta que Luffy expulsó una gran cantidad de agua, luego se durmió. Garp lo abrazo con mucha fuerza y se disculpó por todo lo sucedido. Cuando llegaron a la isla, los marines iniciaron apagando el fuego y ayudando a las víctimas.

Luego de varias horas terminaron con todo, hubo una gran cantidad de muertos, pero ninguno era alguien conocido por Garp.

Entre los heridos se hallaba Dadan y algunos bandidos de la montaña. Ella le dijo que muchos aldeanos, incluyendo a Makino, debían de estar en su base.

Garp le contó lo que escucho de Dredge, Dadan negaba rotundamente todo mientras decía que todo debe ser una broma. Pregunto por Luffy, le respondieron que él dormía en el barco, siendo cuidado por varios marines.

— **¡Todo esto es por tu culpa!** — gritó Dadan, golpeando a Garp—. **¡Si no te hubieras ido, ellos estarías bien!**

Por primera vez, Dadan lloraba desconsoladamente. Los aldeanos que subieron a la montaña poco a poco llegaron donde se encontraba el campamento.

— **¡Garp-san!** —dijo Makino con una gran sonrisa—. **Muchas gracias por volver, pero, dónde están Ace, Sabo y Luffy.**

— **¡Están muertos!** — contestó Dadan con mucha ira.

— **Están bromeando, ¿verdad, Garp-san?**

Garp desvío la vista, dando a entender que no era un juego.

— **¡Tiene que ser una estúpida broma! ¡Ellos están bien!** — gritaba mientras lloraba fuertemente—. **Ellos están bien…**

Makino se desmayó al no poder soportar la noticia. El alcalde la atrapó y la recostó.

— **Explica que sucedió, Garp** — dijo el alcalde.

— **Dredge me dijo que había asesinado a Ace y Sabo, cuando llegue a la isla los busque por todos lados, pero no tuve éxito. Al único que pude salvar fue a Luffy que era llevado por ese malnacido que planeaba venderlo**

— **Significa que todavía queda la esperanza de que aún sigan con vida.**

— **Por un momento pensé lo mismo, pero uno de los aliados de Dredge me dijo que los niños recibieron una gran cantidad de balas. Aunque no sé dónde están los cuerpos.**

Garp se arrodillo y comenzó a golpear su cabeza con mucha fuerza en la tierra.

— **¡PERDÓN POR TODO!** — gritó con todas sus fuerzas, bañado en lágrimas —. **SI TAN SOLO ME HUBIESE QUEDADO, NADA HUBIERA SUCEDIDO.**

El alcalde se arrodilló y abrazó a Garp para tratar de consolarlo.

— **No debes culparte por esto, nadie sabía que ocurriría. Recuerda que aun tienes a Luffy, debes de decirle y consolarlo, él es el que más sintió la perdida de sus hermanos.**

— **Gracias alcalde, será mejor que descansemos todos por hoy y mañana hablaré con él.**

Garp se retiró del lugar y se fue al barco, donde durmió junto a su nieto, en cambio, los aldeanos durmieron en campamentos improvisados. Dadan se llevó a Makino a la cabaña para cuidarla, el alcalde las siguió.

Al día siguiente la gran mayoría se despertó al escuchar los gritos de Luffy, que llamaba desesperadamente a sus hermanos. Garp lo abrazo con mucha fuerza para calmarlo, pero Luffy se resistía, diciendo que necesitaba ver a sus hermanos.

Varios días pasaron, la isla era reconstruida gracias al apoyo de la marina. Luffy a consecuencia de todo lo ocurrido, dejó de hablar con todos. Cuando los marines estaban listos para partir de la isla, Luffy apareció de repente en frente de su abuelo.

— **Abuelo, quiero unirme a la marina.**

Nadie creía lo que escuchaba, el niño que soñaba con convertirse en el rey de los piratas, estaba parado frente a ellos pidiendo unirse a la marina.

— **¿Por qué cambiaste de idea, Luffy?** — preguntó Makino intrigada.

— **Porque… ¡Quiero atrapar a todos los piratas que pueda! ¡No permitiré que nadie más sufra!** — gritó a todo pulmón.

— **Pero, ¿Qué pensará Shanks?** — volvió a preguntar Makino.

— **No me importa lo que él diga, ya no me interesa ser un pirata cobarde** —dijo mientras una sombra tapaba sus ojos—. **Y si vuelve, dile que tome su sombrero.**

Luffy tiró el sombrero de paja en la tierra y subió corriendo al barco.

— **No llevaré cosas, abuelo.**

— **¿Qué vas a hacer, Garp?** — pregunto Dadan.

— **Ya no puedo hacer algo para que cambie de opinión, si el realmente quiere ser un marine, lo voy a ayudar a serlo.**

El barco zarpó momentos después, Luffy se despedía de todos, los aldeanos y conocidos de él le respondían y le deseaban lo mejor. Desde ese momento, el morocho sabía que las cosas iban a cambiar, aunque no sabía de qué modo.


	2. Capítulo 2- Creando lazos

**Buenas noches (estaré subiendo este capítulo en la noche) aquí esta el capítulo 2 de "Un mundo diferente" espero que lo disfruten.**

Capítulo 2.- Creando lazos.

El mar se encontraba muy calmado, algo que siempre caracterizó al East Blue. Ese día, Monkey D. Luffy había sido ascendido a capitán, un logro grande debido a que apenas tenía 17 años de edad. Desde que se fue de la isla Down, Garp se comprometió a entrenarlo y educarlo como un verdadero marine. Luffy demostró tener unas grandes habilidades lo que hizo que los más altos rangos lo alabarán y reconocieran como un verdadero aliado.

Normalmente un capitán desde el comienzo cuenta con un barco y una tripulación a sus órdenes, Luffy decidió que no sería así, luego de pedir el permiso al cuartel general y a la aprobación de su abuelo, el moreno zarpó solo en un bote pequeño en busca de nuevos nakamas los cuales estén dispuestos a luchar a su lado. También prefirió zarpar desde su isla natal, aprovechando que lo llevaron de visita.

No tuvo problemas las primeras horas de viaje, pero para su mala suerte, las provisiones que llevó consigo no fueron los suficientes para saciar su hambre hasta llegar al cuartel de Shelltown. Durante el trayecto pudo ver a lo lejos una embarcación pirata.

— **Son los piratas de Alvida. Creo que daré una pequeña parada shishishi.**

Trazó su trayectoria hacia el barco de la pirata Alvida y esperó paciente hasta llegar. Al encontrarse cerca del barco escuchó la voz de varias personas, entre ellas se distinguía la de un niño.

— **¿Un niño?, me preguntó porque estará con Alvida.**

— **¿Quién es la pirata más hermosa de este mar, Koby?**

Dijo la que parecía ser Alvida, la persona nombrada le contestó, con una voz temblorosa.

— **Usssteedd, Alvida-sama.**

— **Claro que sí… ¡Ahora limpien este barco!**

Seguidamente se escuchó el grito de dolor de una persona.

— **Recuerda que aun sigues con vida porque eres el que más sabe de navegación. Ahora, adórame, idiota.**

— **¡Sí!, Alvida-sama.**

Luffy al terminar de oír todo, puso una cara de molestia hacia Alvida, decidió esperar a que llegaran al territorio de la pirata para enfrentarla y ayudar a Koby. No tardaron mucho hasta que llegaron a una pequeña isla. Movió su bote a un costado para evitar ser visto y esperó a que no se escucharan personas en el barco.

— **Llevemos estas provisiones a la bodega. ¡Koby!, ¡carga el barril de sake!**

— **¡Sí!**

— **Bien, destruiré su bodega.**

Al decirlo, saltó y estiró su brazo para su ataque.

— **Gomu-Gomu No… ¡Pistoru!.**

Su brazo regresó a gran velocidad y se impactó en el techo de la bodega, golpeando a varios con los escombros.

— **Maldición, espero no haber golpeado a Koby shishishi.**

Se impulsó con el barco de Alvida y cayó frente de la madera destrozada. Al buscar entre las maderas, encontró a un niño peli rosa aturdido.

— **¿Te encuentras bien?** — dijo Luffy sacudiendo al chico.

Koby tardó en reaccionar, pero al hacerlo se asustó al ver el estado de la bodega.

— **¡Ahh!, ¡Alvida me matará!** — gritó asustado, mirando por todos lados.

— **Tranquilo, Alvida no es una amenaza.**

— **¿No es una amenaza?, ¡¿estás loco?!, ella es la más atemorizante de estos mares.**

— **Pero de que hablas, es una de las más débiles que existen ahyahyahya** — dijo Luffy apretando su estómago para dejar de reír—. **Tanto golpe te ha dejado mal.**

Koby se sintió triste por el comentario, pero no dijo nada. Luffy lo notó y se molestó.

— **Cuando sientas que alguien te falta al respeto, díselo, nunca te quedes callado** — dijo Luffy dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

— **¡Perdón!** — contestó sobándose la cabeza—. **Es solo que nunca he sido alguien asertivo.**

— **Debes cambiar de actitud, de lo contrario siempre serás molestado** — dijo el moreno sentándose en un tronco—. **Se me olvidaba, ¿Qué haces con alguien como Alvida?**

— **No estoy con ella por gusto, hace 2 años estaba pescando cuando me subí por error a su barco. Desde ese día soy un grumete en la tripulación**

— **Ya veo, no tienes que volver a preocuparte por ella.**

— **¿Por qué lo dices?**

— **Porque yo me encargaré de ella** — dijo al momento que levantaba la manga de su camisa—. **Adelántate a mi bote, lo dejé detrás del barco. Iré en unos minutos.**

Koby se quedó sorprendido, pero convencido por las palabras de Luffy. El moreno fue a una pequeña cabaña, suponiendo que ahí se encontraba Alvida. Antes de abrir la puerta, esta fue destruida por un gran mazo con picos.

— **Supongo que tú eres el que hizo este caos… ¡Te mataré!**

Alvida agarró con ambas manos el mazo y golpeó en la cabeza a Luffy. Cuando pensó que lo había matado, rápidamente el mazo fue regresado. Luego Luffy apretó su puño y gritó.

— **¡ESO NO FUNCIONA CONMIGO!**

Alvida fue golpeada, dejándola inconsciente. Koby había visto todo al mover el bote cerca de la costa.

— **¡¿Quién demonios eres?!**

— **Mi nombre es Monkey D. Luffy, soy un hombre de goma** — dijo estirándose los cachetes.

Koby quedó más sorprendido, cayendo de espaldas.

— **Shishishi.**

Luffy se subió al bote, agarró una capa que se encontraba tirada y sacó un den den mushi.

— **Aquí Luffy, me he encontrado a Alvida, ya me encargué de ella.**

— **Entendido, danos las coordenadas y estaremos en camino.**

— **Emmm, ya sé, Koby, ¿sabes las coordenadas de esta isla? Nunca he sido bueno en esas cosas shishishi.**

Koby volvió a quedarse sorprendido al enterarse de la ocupación de Luffy. Luego de dar los datos, agradeció a la persona del otro lado de la llamada.

— **Copiado, y dale un buen golpe a Luffy de nuestra parte.**

Luffy solo se limitó a reír.

— **¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras un marine?! —** preguntó en forma de regaño

— **No creí que fuera relevante—** contestó restándole importancia al asunto.

— **¿Qué rango eres? No recuerdo haber visto que un marine lleve capa.**

— **Acabo de ser ascendido a capitán, pero me quité la capa porque me estorba a la hora de pelear.**

— **Sorprendente, es la primera vez que veo a un capitán de la marina. ¿Cuándo te enlistaste?**

— **Cuando tenía 7 años mi abuelo comenzó a entrenarme para enlistarme, fui aceptado hasta los 12.**

— **Eso significa que existe la posibilidad de que sea aceptado, ¡genial!**

— **Dudo mucho que aguantes, pero, si es tu deseo, lucha por cumplirlo. Tal vez en un futuro seamos compañeros shishishi** — dijo Luffy dándole golpecitos en la espalda a Koby.

— **Gracias por el aliento, y también por salvarme, de verdad ¡gracias!** —dijo Koby inclinándose en señal de agradecimiento.

— **No tienes que hacer eso, solo hice mi trabajo. Prefiero que me ayudes a llegar hasta Shelltown.**

— **Ese lugar se encuentra cerca de aquí. Déjalo en mis manos, yo te llevaré.**

Koby hizo varios movimientos en el bote y luego se sentó, diciendo que el curso ya estaba marcado.

— **¿Y porque quieres ir hasta Shelltown?**

— **Escuche que capturaron a alguien importante, me gustaría hacerle una propuesta.**

— **¿Alguien importante?... ¡¿Hablas de Roronoa Zoro?!, ¡él es muy peligroso! Es conocido por ser uno de los cazarrecompensas más fuertes que hay en el East Blue.**

— **Eso ya lo sé, por eso me gustaría hablar con él.**

— **Para que alguien querría hablar con un tipo como él** — comentó Koby un poco desconcertado.

— **Para que se una a mi tripulación shishishi.**

Koby volvió a caerse de espaldas por la respuesta del moreno.

— **Necesito a personas fuertes a mi lado si quiero cumplir mi deseo.**

— **¿Cuál es tu deseo?**

— **Acabar con la era pirata— dijo muy decidido, apretando los puños.**

— **Eso es soñar mucho, Luffy-san. Pero sé que algún día lo harás**

— **Gracias**

El viaje transcurrió sin problemas, al llegar a la costa dejaron el bote amarrado con una cuerda. Lo primero que vieron fue el cuartel de la marina. Al andar por las calles pudieron escuchar cómo varias personas maldecían su presencia, se les hizo muy extraño, pero mejor lo ignoraron.

Antes de tocar la puerta fueron golpeados por varias piedras, se percataron que provenían de un techo y la que las lanzó era una niña.

— **¡Váyanse de aquí, no queremos más marines abusivos en este pueblo!** — gritó aquella niña, lanzando más piedras.

Luffy las esquivo, Koby no tuvo tanta suerte, pero no sufrió daños de gravedad. En ese instante, una mujer llegó corriendo mientras gritaba el nombre de alguien.

— **¡Rika, baja de ahí! Por favor, perdonenla, no le hagan daño, solo es una niña**

Aquella madre temblaba mientras abrazaba a su hija, Luffy quedó muy confundido por esa acción.

— **Tranquila, ella debe tener sus razones para hacerlo** — contestó el moreno.

— **Muchas gracias** — dijo la señora cargando a su hija para irse.

—Antes de que se vayan, ¿podría decirnos porque la gente odia a los marines? Normalmente les tienen respeto.

— **Pero prometa que no le dirá al capitán Morgan.**

— **Es una promesa shishishi.**

La señora les indicó que la siguieran hasta su casa para platicar más tranquilamente. Llegando se sentaron en unas sillas alrededor de una mesa.

— **Desde que Morgan se convirtió en capitán, las cosas cambiaron. Cuando una persona lo reta, lo manda a matar y si sus subordinados no lo haces, él los asesina con su enorme hacha la cual sustituye su brazo derecho.**

— **¿Qué clase de capitán de la marina haría esas cosas? — preguntó Luffy golpeando la mesa.**

— **Continúe** — dijo Koby.

— **Después de un tiempo las personas prefirieron no meterse con él, pero el hijo de Morgan lo hizo difícil, cada vez que aparece amenaza a todos y hace de las suyas. Hace unos días llegó ese tipo llamado Zoro y mató al lobo mascota de Helmeppo ya que fue dejado en libertad por todo el pueblo, asustando a todos. Helmeppo prometió que lo dejaría libre si aguantaba un mes sin comer y amarrado en un poste al aire libre, pero ayer dijo que lo ejecutarán en 3 días.**

— **El oni-san sólo nos protegió y ahora va a morir por nuestra culpa—** dijo la Rika, limpiándose las lágrimas.

—Ya veo— dijo Luffy levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta—. **Morgan dejará de atemorizar a las personas el día de hoy.**

— **¿Qué planeas hacer, Luffy-san?** — pregunto Koby imaginándose lo que sucedería.

— **Le pateare el trasero a Morgan. Quédate aquí Koby, no quiero que salgas herido.**

Luffy se fue de la casa, caminando tranquilamente. Mientras tanto en el cuartel, Morgan golpeaba a un marine que se negó a cumplir una de sus órdenes.

— **¡Nadie es rival para mí!, el que no cumpla con mis órdenes no merece vivir, ¿oíste escoria?**

— **Sí** — dijo el marine tirado en el suelo.

— **Capitán Morgan, un tipo llamado Luffy quiere hablar con usted** — anunció un marine el cual acababa de llegar.

— **¿Quién carajos es ese tal Luffy?**

— **Dice que es un capitán de la marina como usted, señor.**

— **¿Capitán?, le enseñaré a no llegar de improvisto a mi cuartel.**

Morgan se levantó de su silla, limpiando el filo del hacha. Luffy esperaba impaciente en la entrada, iba a entrar, pero desvió su mirada a un poste de madera donde creyó ver a alguien. Al acercarse pudo ver que, si era una persona, Roronoa Zoro para ser exactos.

Parecía muy cansado y con hambre al escuchar el sonido de un estómago.

— **Hola Zoro, es un gusto conocerte.**

— **¿Otro estúpido que quiere golpearme? No importa lo que hagan, aguantaré el tiempo acordado y saldré de aquí** — dijo Zoro mostrando una mirada fría.

— **Parece que no te has enterado. Nunca planearon dejarte libre, en 2 días te ejecutaran públicamente.**

— **¡Deja de decir estupideces! ¡Ellos prometieron librarme en unos días! — gritó** Exaltado el espadachín.

— **Te liberaré si te vuelven mi nakama** — propuso Luffy decidido.

— **Nunca me uniría a la marina, tengo mis propios asuntos pendientes en el mar.**

— **¿Cuáles?**

— **Convertirme en el mejor espadachín del mundo y derrotar a Mihawk** — contestó con una mirada decidida.

— **Mihawk… Ya recuerdo, él es un shichibukai. Si te unes a mí te ayudaré a cumplir tu sueño, como marine viajaremos por la gran mayoría de mares atrapando piratas** — dijo el moreno tratando de convencer a Zoro.

El espadachín iba a contestar, pero de repente sintió como algo le atravesaba el hombro izquierdo. Morgan dio la orden de disparar a Zoro y Luffy como advertencia.

— **¡ZORO! —** gritó Luffy preocupado.

— **No se le permite a nadie que hablen con ese criminal** — dijo Morgan dando la orden de volver a disparar—. **Mátenlos.**

— **«No puedo morir aquí, tengo que cumplir mi promesa»**

Zoro pensó que iba a morir, pero se asustó al ver que el moreno se interpuso entre las balas.

— **¡Idiota!**

Las balas atravesaron el cuerpo de Luffy, pero unos segundos después regresaron hacia los que dispararon.

— **Quien rayos eres tú…**

— **Yo soy Monkey D. Luffy, y soy un hombre de goma shishishi.**

Morgan se sorprendió bastante al enterarse de la habilidad de Luffy.

— **Parece que la leyenda de las Akuma no mi era cierta. No importan, si las balas no te hacen daño… ¡Mi hacha si!**

Luffy golpeó el poste liberando a Zoro, este se apartó para poder observar la batalla detenidamente. Luffy esquivo sin problemas todos los ataques de Morgan, para acabar con la batalla estiró su brazo y gritó su técnica. Un golpe bastó para dejarlo inconsciente.

— **Parece que se acabó, no era la gran cosa shishishi—** dijo Luffy lanzando a Morgan hacia los marines—. **Enciérrenlo y avisen al cuartel general de los abusos que hizo.**

Los marines obedecieron, pero antes celebraron porque Luffy los había librado de los maltratos. Helmeppo planeaba huir, pero fue agarrado de la camisa por Zoro que logró alcanzarlo.

— **Dime dónde están mis katanas—** dijo tronando los dedos.

— **E-Ennnn mii habitaciónnn—** contestó con la esperanza que no lo golpearan, pero fue en vano.

Koby miraba todo desde el muro, al saber el resultado lo comunicó a las personas del pueblo. Ellos no creían lo que les contaban, pero lo hicieron cuando varios marines salieron y lo confirmaron. Las personas estaban felices por recuperar la libertad que les fue arrebatada con la llegada de Morgan. Para recompensar al moreno decidieron hacerle un banquete en donde todas las personas fueron invitadas.

Zoro fue revisado por un médico, la bala no le causó mucho daño, pero le recomendaron reposar por algunos días.

— **Qué me dices ahora, Zoro. ¿Serás mi nakama**? — preguntó Luffy terminando de comer una pieza de carne.

— **De acuerdo, me uniré, pero si haces algo que impida mi ambición… Te mato**

— **Shishishi.**

Algunas horas después pasaron, Luffy y su nuevo amigo se despidieron de todos, diciendo que algún día regresarían. Luffy logró que dejaran entrar a Koby a la marina, empezando desde cero como muchos lo hicieron en su momento. Antes de irse, los habitantes del pueblo llegaron hasta la costa y los despidieron, Koby le agradeció por todo lo que hicieron para ayudarlo y prometió que se volvería lo suficientemente fuerte la próxima vez que se vean. Antes de zarpar, el nuevo encargado de la base en Shelltown, Ripper, le entregó un traje de marine a Zoro. El peliverde se lo puso de mala gana y zarparon.

Zoro descansaba tranquilamente en el pequeño bote, Luffy solo veía el mar, como si le recordase algo.

— **Donde vamos ahora, capitán—** preguntó Zoro adormilado.

— **A donde nos lleve la corriente shishishi.**

— **¿A qué te refieres? ¿sabes algo de navegación.**

— **No. Todavía tengo que encontrar un navegante, un músico, un cocinero, un médico** — dijo contando con sus dedos a los mencionados.

— **«Con qué clase de idiota me junte» —** pensó Zoro con una gotita recorriendo por su nuca—. **Solo espero no morir de hambre.**

No tuvieron que esperar mucho ya que muy cerca se encontraba una isla.

— **Rememos para llegar más rápido—** dijo Zoro agarrando un remo.

Cuando llegaron les pareció extraño no ver a personas por las calles. Siguieron caminando cuando vieron como varios hombres perseguían a una mujer. Antes de que la alcanzara, Luffy derribó a los hombres de un golpe.

— **Sorprendente, parecen muy fuertes—** dijo aquella mujer con una sonrisa—. No podía esperar menos de un capitán de la marina.

— **Claro que lo somos shishishi.**

— **Gracias por ayudar. Parece que hoy no es el día Buggy.**

— **¿Dijiste Buggy?** — preguntó Luffy intrigado.

— **Vaya, parece que no se han enterado de la situación de este pueblo— dijo la chica volteándose—. No me sorprende de los marines** — dijo con una voz poco audible.

— **¿Qué hizo ese tal Buggy al pueblo? —** preguntó Zoro.

— **Hace algunos días él llegó y poco a poco fue destruyendo las casas de los habitantes. Ellos tuvieron que refugiarse muy lejos de aquí.**

— **Nosotros nos haremos cargo—** dijo Luffy con una mirada de ira.

Esa actitud sorprendió a Zoro y la chica, algo le pasó al moreno para hacer ese gesto. Prefirieron no preguntar para evitar problemas.

— **¿Sabes dónde se encuentra Buggy? —** preguntó Luffy.

—En el edificio más grande, solo tienes que seguir derecho y doblar a la izquierda— dijo la chica, apuntando con su dedo a la calle.

— **Gracias… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?**

— **Nami.**

— **Gracias Nami. Zoro, vamonos.**

— **De acuerdo—** contestó el peliverde desenfundando una katana.

Caminaron poco, al llegar al edificio, Luffy agarró por la camisa a Zoro y salió volando al tejado.

— **¡Pregunta antes de hacer eso, idiota! —** gritó Zoro mostrando unos dientes de tiburón

— **Me sorprende que la marina haya mandado gente a un pueblo tan alejado como este** — comentó el que parecía ser Buggy—. **Encárguense de ellos, acróbatas fuwas.**

Cuatro hombres con espadas cortas de lanzaron contra Luffy y Zoro. El espadachín los derrotó con el lado sin filo de su katana.

Los piratas se sorprendieron bastante con la facilidad con la que derrotaron a los acróbatas.

— **No creí que sean fuertes. En ese caso, Cabaji, mátalos gyahahaha.**

— **Este parece fuerte, yo me encargo de él, Luffy.**

— **De acuerdo.**

Cabaji atacó con una espada, Zoro detuvo el ataque y contraatacó con otra katana.

— **Creí que eras un cazarrecompensas, Roronoa—** dijo Cabaji respondiendo cada ataque.

— **A veces es mejor aprovechar las oportunidades que la vida te regala.**

— **Interesante. Kyokugi! Kaji Oyaji—** Cabaji bajó su bufanda y escupió fuego, este ataque distrajo a Zoro, su oponente aprovechó la oportunidad y lo pateó, tirándolo del tejado.

Zoro cayó sin hacerse daño, Cabaji aterrizó al mismo instante que el peliverde y gritó su siguiente ataque.

— **¡Kyokugi! Kamikaze Hyakkoma Gekijo**

Cabaji lanzó 100 trompos hacia su oponente, Zoro los corto sin problema. El acróbata comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de Zoro para levantar el polvo con su espada, seguidamente trepó por una pared, quedando suspendido en el aire.

— **¡Kyokugi! Ichirin Zash**

Apuntó su espada al suelo y se dejó caer. Zoro preparó sus katanas para de detener el ataque, pero sintió una punzada en el hombro.

— **¡Maldición! ¡Todavía no me recupero del hombro!**

Bloqueo el ataque, pero no por mucho tiempo. Cabaji se acercó demasiado a Zoro y logró cortarle en un costado.

— **¡Nadie le gana a Cabaji gyahahaha! —** Buggy río fuertemente

Todos los del tejado decidieron bajar para observar mejor la batalla. Nami se mantenía a una distancia cercana, observando todo desde una terraza.

Luffy sabía el estado de su amigo, pero no quería meterse al saber que, si lo hacía, dañaría el orgullo del peliverde.

— **Te derrotare ahora mismo–** dijo Zoro colocándose su pañuelo en la cabeza—. **Santoryu… ¡Oni giri!**

Cabaji pensó que lograría detener el ataque, sin embargo, no lo resistió saliendo volando varios metros hasta caer en una casa.

— **¡Cabaji! —** gritó asustado Buggy.

— **¡Sorprendente, Zoro! —** felicitó Luffy, aplaudiendo.

— **Es tu turno, capitán—** dijo Zoro mientras se dejaba caer para descansar un poco.

— **Pues claro**

Luffy volteó hacia Buggy, donde los piratas parecían estar, excepto por dos, uno de ellos montado sobre un gran león.

— **Sabía que ese acróbata idiota no servía para nada. Vamos, Richie.**

El mencionado rugió, saltando frente el moreno. Antes de que Luffy reaccionara, el león le dio un zarpazo, mandándolo lejos.

Luffy terminó frente una casa donde un perro la vigilaba. De lado del perro, un hombre con una especie de armadura tenía en sus manos una bolsa con alimento de perro.

— **¿Un marine?**

Se preguntó aquel hombre dejando la bolsa de comida en la calle.

— **Hola anciano, ¿usted quién es?**

— **Mi nombre es Boodle, el alcalde de este pueblo.**

— **Pensé que todos los aldeanos se fueron a refugiar lejos de aquí** — dijo Luffy limpiando el polvo de su ropa.

— **Lo hicimos, pero soy el encargado de alimentar a este perro.**

— **¿Y porque no se lo llevaron con ustedes?**

— **Lo intentamos, pero no quiere moverse de este lugar. Desde que su dueño falleció no ha querido irse del lugar. Pensamos que esta tienda de mascotas es su tesoro—** dijo Boodle acariciando al perro.

— **Ya veo. Dígale a los demás que dentro de poco podrán regresar a su hogar. Buggy ya no será problema.**

El alcalde nunca pensó que mandarían a gente para encargarse de Buggy, internamente agradeció el gesto. Luffy se preparaba para hacer una técnica, pero se detuvo al sentir que algo estaba por suceder. Corrió y abrazó al alcalde y al perro para alejarlos. En ese instante varias casas explotaron, incluyendo la tienda de comida, dejando una gran cantidad de humo.

Buggy disparó una gran bala de cañón llamada Buggy Dama, la misma que usaba para intimidar a los aldeanos.

— **No hacía falta que hiciera algo, capitán, nosotros somos capaces de matarlos** — dijo el hombre sobre su león.

— **Lo sé Mohji, pero es mejor prevenir.**

— **Destruiste el tesoro de ese perro… —** Luffy se levantó, ocultado sus ojos en una sombra **—. ¡No te perdonaré!**

Comenzó a lanzar varios puñetazos al aire rápidamente.

— **Gomu-Gomu no… ¡Gatling!**

Cada golpe le dio a un objetivo, dejándolos inconscientes. La única persona que esquivó los ataque fue el capitán, separando partes de su cuerpo.

— **¡Nadie se burla de los piratas de Buggy!**

Aun con sus partes separadas, sacó tres cuchillos y los agarró con una mano.

— **¡Bara Bara Hou!**

Luffy, sin inmutarse, esquivó los cuchillos y lanzó un puñetazo.

— **Aunque seas un usuario, parece que bajas la guardia muy rápido.**

Buggy recibió el golpe de lleno. Nami apareció en ese instante y con una cuerda, amarró las partes del cuerpo del payaso. Luffy se acercó a la tienda la cual se encontraba en llamas, inhalo todo el aire que pudo y lo usó para apagar el fuego. Luego entró y sacó una bolsa de alimento

— **Lo lamento, es todo lo que pude salvar.**

Aquel perro, aunque lloraba, agradeció la acción del chico acercándose a él y dejando que lo acaricien. El alcalde y Nami observaban aquella escena que les dejó alegres, demostrando que siempre alguien te ayudará, sin importar el problema.

— **Nunca dude de su victoria—** comentó Nami, la cual cargaba varias bolsas de dinero—. **Si no te importa, me llevaré los tesoros.**

— **No hay problema, parece que te servirá mucho más a ti shishishi**

Aquella sonrisa, por alguna razón causó un pequeño choque eléctrico en el corazón de Nami, haciendo que se sonrojara levemente.

— **Alcalde, avise a la marina que capturaron a los piratas de Buggy, quédense con la recompensa y úsenla para reparar el pueblo.**

— **¿De verdad? ¡Muchas gracias!**

Antes de ir por Zoro, reunió a toda la banda de Buggy y los inmovilizó para que no pudieran escapar. Luego cargó a su compañero y lo llevó hasta su bote. A un costado del suyo se encontraba Nami con otro bote.

— **Pensé que te habías ido.**

— **Creí que necesitarías ayuda para llegar hasta la siguiente isla.**

— **¿Acaso eres bruja? —** comentó Luffy con estrellitas en los ojos.

— **¡Claro que no! —** contestó con dientes de tiburón—. **Algo dentro de mí me dice que no saben cómo navegar en los mares.**

— **Acertaste, te lo agradecería bastante shishishi**.

— **Aunque te costará algunos belis—** dijo Nami con una sonrisa diabólica.

— **«Pidió dinero demasiado rápido»— pensó** el moreno mientras una gota recorría por su nuca.

Los tres zarpar hasta su siguiente objetivo, las islas Gecko.


	3. Capítulo 3

**¡Disfruten de la lectura!**

 **Capítulo 3.- Creando lazos (segunda parte)**

Ambos botes navegaban tranquilamente. Desde que se alejaron de Orange Town no volvieron a dirigirse la palabra, en cuanto a Zoro, él seguía durmiendo para tratar de curar sus heridas. La chica de vez en cuando veía al moreno, tratando de adivinar sus pensamientos. Para ella, Luffy era un enigma, podía pasar de ser muy amigable a una persona muy temida.

— **Luffy…**

— **¿Qué sucede, Nami?**

— **Me preguntaba, ¿Por qué no tienes un barco? Es la primera vez que veo a alguien de la marina en un bote muy pequeño.**

— **Ah, eso, quería aventurarme desde cero. Buscando nakamas y un bote propio—** contestó Luffy con un tono de melancolía.

— **Le tienes desprecio a los piratas, ¿verdad? —** preguntó la chica cambiando el tema abruptamente, al tener una ligera sospecha por las actitudes que mostró en el pueblo.

— **Ellos me quitaron a las personas que más quería… —** contestó Luffy, tratando de reprimir la ira.

La chica se sorprendió al saber que Luffy vivió un incidente similar al suyo.

— **Sé que existen piratas buenos—** dijo mientras en su mente apareció la imagen de Shanks **—. Pero, son tan pocos que parece que no existan.**

— **Pienso que todos son iguales. Matando solo por diversión.**

Nami se enfureció al recordar algo. Luffy la calmó al acariciar sus cabellos anaranjados.

— **Lo siento… —** se disculpó un poco avergonzada.

— **No tienes por qué disculparte, debiste pasarla muy mal, ¿verdad?**

— **No tienes idea…—** dijo con una voz muy poco audible.

— **¿Dijiste algo?**

— **Olvídalo.**

Zoro despertó unos minutos antes, escuchó toda la conversación, pero prefirió seguir aparentando que dormía para no incomodarlos.

Mientras tanto, sobre un pequeño acantilado, tres niños y un joven conversaban alegremente.

— **Bien chicos, es hora de empezar con la rutina.**

— **¡SII! —** contestaron los niños muy decididos.

Tres salieron corriendo, uno de ellos dijo que se adelantarán ya que necesitaba estirar las piernas. En ese instante vio que llegaban dos pequeños barcos. Limpió sus lentes para ver mejor el dibujo de la vela. Al reconocerla, se fue lo más rápido que pudo para advertir a los otros.

El joven corrió por todo el pueblo en compañía de sus amigos, gritando que los piratas desembarcaron. Los habitantes le persiguieron por una buena parte del pueblo para atraparlo, sin embargo, el joven era más veloz que ellos.

— **Muy bien, ahora debemos ir a desayunar, que me muero de hambre.**

El chico de los lentes llegó muy agitado por correr.

— **¿Qué sucede, Tamanegi?**

— **¡Capitán Usopp! ¡Unos piratas llegaron!**

— **Llegaste tarde, ya terminamos de gritar por el pueblo.**

— **¡Pero es verdad! ¡Vi la Jolly Roger de Buggy!**

— **¡Deja de bromear! —** dijo Usopp temblando al imaginar que fuera verdad.

— **Pero solo eran tres personas.**

Lo dicho por Tamanegi tranquilizó a Usopp al igual que le dio confianza.

— **Bien, acabemos con ellos.**

Usopp se fue en dirección a la costa, los niños no se sorprendieron por el cambio radical de actitud. En la costa, Luffy, Nami y Zoro desembarcaron sin problemas.

— **Hay un pueblo pequeño adelante—** comentó Nami viendo un mapa.

— **¡Bien! Iremos a comer algo—** dijo Luffy frotándose el estómago **—. Supongo que aquí nos separamos shishishi.**

— **Mejor les sigo acompañando, necesito protección con todo el oro que llevo.**

— **Solo eres una bruja manipuladora—** comentó Zoro, estirando las piernas.

— **Perdón, ¿dijiste algo?**

— **Nada—** dijo Zoro tirado, sobando el gran chichón que le hizo Nami segundos antes.

Al levantarse, Zoro se percató de la presencia de algunas personas que los observaban.

— **Luffy, tenemos compañía.**

— **Ya me di cuenta. ¿Necesitan algo? —** preguntó Luffy dirigiendo su mirada a las personas.

— **¡Maldición! ¡Nos descubrió! —** dijo Usopp asustado, sus amigos salieron corriendo dejándolo solo—. ¡Miedosos!

Usopp se acercó a ellos, aparentemente sin miedo.

— **¿Marines? Un momento… ¿acaso vinieron por mí? —** preguntó muy asustado **—. ¡Lo siento! ¡Prometo que no volveré a mentir!**

— **No hemos venido por ti, solo necesitamos un lugar donde comer, y esta era la isla más cercana—** dijo Luffy tendiéndole la mano a Usopp.

— **Aunque parece que has cometido varios crímenes—** dijo Zoro con una cara aterradora, lamiendo el filo de una katana.

— **¡Ahh!**

Usopp se desmayó, provocando risas.

— **Creo que te pasaste un poco—** Comentó Nami con una pequeña sonrisa.

— **No importa, sigamos y lo dejaremos en algún lugar—** dijo Luffy, cargando a Usopp con un brazo.

En muy poco tiempo llegaron a un pequeño pueblo, donde su primer destino fue un pequeño restaurante. Entraron y ordenaron sus alimentos sin complicaciones. Usopp despertó luego de un rato, sentado en un sillón junto a Luffy.

— **«Bien, parece que no se han dado cuenta que ya desperté. Aprovechare para escapar»— pensó** el narizón, pero antes de salir corriendo, Luffy le agarro por el hombro.

— **Espera, necesitamos que nos digas algunas cosas.**

— **¡No me hagan daño! ¡No volveré a molestar a la gente! —** dijo Usopp arrodillado.

— **Tranquilo, este idiota de verde solo jugaba contigo—** dijo Nami señalando a Zoro.

— **-¡Muchas gracias! Pero ¿en qué puedo ayudarlos?**

— **¿Sabes dónde podemos encontrar algún barco en esta isla? —** preguntó Luffy.

— **La única persona que tiene un barco es Kaya, pero es un proyecto de su mayordomo.**

— **Ya lo suponía. Pues parece que tendrán que seguir hasta la siguiente isla—** comentó Nami.

— **Aunque pueden preguntar. Ellos son personas agradables, en especial Kaya—** comentó Usopp pensando en la sonrisa de la chica.

— **No perdemos nada con intentar—** dijo Luffy pagando la comida—. Vamos.

— **Iré con ustedes—** dijo Usopp alcanzándolos.

Los cuatro salieron del restaurante, siguiendo las indicaciones de Usopp. Cuando se habían alejado, Tamanegi junto a los otros niños llegaron corriendo, buscando a su capitán.

— **¡Maldición! No esta tampoco aquí—** dijo el chico de lentes.

— **Será mejor que espiemos a ese tipo extraño, luego le decimos al capitán que planea—** dijo un chico de cabello verde.

Asintieron y volvieron a irse. Usopp llegó sin problemas a la mansión de la chica, les enseño una entrada secreta entre los arbustos, pero Luffy no le hizo caso, parándose frente a los dos guardias que custodiaban la reja sin temor.

— **Hola, me gustaría hablar con los dueños de esta mansión—** dijo el morocho tranquilamente, mostrando una sonrisa.

— **U-Un vicealmirante—** dijo un guardia tragando saliva.

— **C-Claro, pase por favor—** contestó el otro abriendo la reja.

Zoro y Nami siguieron a Luffy, Usopp prefirió entrar por el atajo diciendo que a los guardias no les caía muy bien. El narizón se acercó a una ventana, toco los vidrios por varios segundos hasta que alguien abrió la ventana.

— **¿Por qué esa cara, Kaya?**

— **Usopp-san—** dijo la chica cambiando de gesto **—. No es nada, solo estoy aburrida en cama.**

— **Pero es lo mejor, necesitas descansar para recuperarte.**

— **¡Es verdad! Pero tienes que seguir contándome tus historias.**

— **Claro, pero primero ¿podrías ayudar a estos tipos? —** dijo Usopp susurrando la última parte.

La chica observo quienes eran y asintió. Unos momentos después ella abrió la puerta.

— **Buenos días, ¿qué puedo hacer para ayudar a los marines? —** pregunto la chica educadamente.

— **Queremos tu barco—** dijo Zoro sin delicadeza.

Nami le dio un fuerte golpe, dejándolo en el suelo.

— **Perdona a este idiota. Escuchamos que tenían un barco y queremos saber si no lo venderías—** dijo Nami.

— **El único barco que tenemos es de Merry, pero no sé si lo vendería—** dijo Kaya mientras mantenía una mano en su mentón **—. Le preguntaré ¡Merry!**

Gritó varias veces el nombre del chico, sin embargo, no apareció.

— **En seguida vuelvo.**

— **De acuerdo—** respondió Nami **—. Esa chica es agrádale**.

— **Lo sé—** contesto Usopp el cual se encontraba sobre un árbol.

— **¿Qué haces en ese árbol? —** preguntó Zoro limpiando el polvo de sus ropas.

— **Kaya tiene un mayordomo llamado Kuro, él siempre me insulta y saca de aquí, por eso siempre me escondo al venir.**

— **Me preguntó que le habrás hecho para que se comporte de esa manera** — dijo Nami sarcásticamente.

— **¡Tal vez sea un mentiroso, pero nunca lastimaría a alguien que no se lo mereciese—** dijo orgulloso—. Quiero ser un gran pirata como mi padre.

— **Tú padre se llama Yasopp, ¿cierto? —** preguntó Luffy, ocultando sus ojos en una sombra.

— **¿Lo conoces? ¿! Sabes donde se encuentra!?**

— **Es un buen tipo, es el tirador de los piratas de Shanks—** dijo el moreno sonriendo un poco—. **Me sorprendió lo buen tirador que es.**

— **¿!Shanks!? ¡Genial! No puedo creer que sea el nakama de alguien tan importante—** gritó Usopp sorprendido y alegre.

— **¿! Conoces a Akagami!? —** preguntaron sorprendidos Zoro y Nami.

— **Solía ir a la isla donde vivía, también me sorprendí al enterarme de que tan reconocido era shishishi.**

— **«Me pregunto si a Shanks se refería al decir que hay piratas buenos» —** pensó Nami aun sorprendida.

— **Lamento la tardanza, aún no ha regresado de hacer un encargo, pero pueden regresar luego—** dijo la chica tranquila.

— **No es necesario, gracias por recibirnos—** dijo Nami dándole la mano a Kaya.

— **¿Ya no necesitan el barco?**

— **Preferimos no seguir insistiendo—** dijo Zoro yéndose a la reja.

— **Adiós—** dijo Kaya alzando su mano como despedida **—. ¿Igual te vas, Usopp-san?**

— **Sí, pero regresaré.**

A lo lejos alguien gritaba desesperadamente. Luffy se subió a la reja para observar mejor, dándose cuenta que era uno de los chicos que estaba con Usopp.

— **! Capitán Usopp! ¡Capitán Usopp!**

— **¿Que sucede Piiman? ¿! Y porque estas sangrando!?**

— **¡Un sujeto extraño secuestro a Ninjin, Tamanegi y al mayordomo de la señorita Kaya!**

— **¿!Merry!? —** pregunto desesperada Kaya.

— **Sí, pero también hay otra cosa…**

— **¿A qué te refieres? —** preguntó Usopp tragando saliva.

— **El capitán Kuro está con ese sujeto extraño.**

— **Eso es imposible, Kuro fue ejecutado hace años—** dijo Luffy convencido.

— **Pero es verdad, y casi nos mata. Logré salir de ahí gracias a los otros—** dijo Piiman limpiándose las lágrimas.

— **Vayamos—** dijo Luffy al instante en que saltaba de la reja.

— **Piiman, quédate aquí y protege a Kaya—** dijo Usopp sacando una resortera de su bolsa.

— **¡Entendido!**

— **Tengan cuidado—** dijo Kaya preocupada.

Mientras tanto, es la costa se hallaba atracado un barco el cual tenía una gran insignia pirata de un gato negro, con 2 huesos atravesados.

— **Parece que tendremos que cambiar el plan, capitán Kuro—** dijo un hombre de apariencia extraña.

— **Sólo adelantarnos la hora, el plan sigue intacto, Jango—** contestó Kuro, acomodando sus gafas **—. Encárgate de esos bastardos, me adelantaré.**

— **! Deja a la señorita Kaya en paz! ¿¡Acaso no recuerdas todo lo que ella hizo por ti!?**

Gritó el que parecía ser Merry, el otro cuidador de Kaya. Kuro simplemente se acercó a él para patearlo al igual que lo hizo con los otros 2 niños que se encontraban amarrados.

— **Por esa razón quiero darle esta despedida, para evitar que siga sufriendo.**

— **¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo que has estado planeando esto? —** preguntó Merry entre sollozos.

— **Un par de semanas después de que llegué a esta isla. Pensé en matarlos a todos y quedarme con su fortuna desde que supe de su existencia, pero preferí planearlo mejor, para evitar las sospechas de los habitantes de este pueblo.**

— **! El capitán Usopp se encargará de ti!—** gritó con determinación Ninjin.

— **¿Ese intento de pirata? No me hagas reír. No me llega ni a los talones.**

Kuro saltó del barco mientras acomodaba sus anteojos.

— **¡Te daré todo el dinero, pero no le hagas daño a la señorita Kaya!**

El capitán Kuro no hizo caso, simplemente continuó su camino. Recogiendo de la tierra una bolsa de un tamaño considerable.

— **Prefiero no matar a la gente, pero si no lo hago, yo seré quien muera—** dijo Jango preparando unos discos que utiliza como armas **—. Mueran.**

Pero no pudo continuar, al ser golpeado por algo que le explotó en la cara.

— **Sorprendente, le diste en la cara—** comentó Zoro.

— **Eso no fue la gran cosa, solo fue un pequeño calentamiento—** dijo Usopp restándole importancia, aunque en su mente se alegraba al ser halagado.

— **¿!Quién hizo eso!?**

— **Esos disparos son una advertencia, si continúas lastimando a mis amigos… ¡NO RESPONDERÉ EN MIS SIGUIENTES ACCIONES!**

— **¡Capitán Usopp! —** gritaron los amigos del narizón.

Jango lanzó un par de discos, Luffy los desvió sin esfuerzo hacia unos árboles cercanos, luego se agarró de unas ramas, para estirarse.

— **Gomu-gomu no… ¡Bazuca!**

El moreno cayó sobre la cabeza de Jango, dejándolo inconsciente.

— **Eso fue más fácil de lo que pensé shishishi.**

— **Impresionante… —** comentó Merry con la boca abierta.

— **El capitán Usopp ya le había dejado cansado—** dijo Ninjin.

Luffy prosiguió a desatarlos, pero tuvo que cargarlos y saltar del barco al escuchar algunos gritos provenientes del interior del barco. Al instante de tocar la arena, muchos subordinados de Kuro salieron del barco, blandiendo sus espadas, algunos sacando sus pistolas.

— **El capitán Jango fue noqueado—** dijo alguien.

— **Y no veo por aquí al capitán Kuro—** dijo otra persona.

— **¡Protejamos al capitán Jango! —** gritaron varios al unisonó.

Todos comenzaron a correr con valentía, pero poco pudieron hacer ya que Luffy también les dejó inconscientes con una ráfaga de puñetazos.

— **Todo acabó en un instante…—** dijo Usopp cayendo de rodillas.

— **Esos tipos ni siquiera eran fuertes—** comentó Zoro guardando sus katanas.

— **No lo veo en ninguna parte, tal vez se escondió—** dijo Usopp aliviado.

— **No creo que Kuro sea de los tipos que se esconden de una pelea—** comentó Nami observando por todos lados **—. Mejor regresamos a la mansión, parece que Luffy ya se hizo cargo de aquí.**

— **¡Luffy! ¡Nos adelantaremos a la mansión! —** avisó Zoro.

— **¡Luego los alcanzamos! —** respondió Luffy sin mirarle.

— **¿Cómo llegó tan rápido la marina? —** preguntó Merry sobándose las muñecas.

— **Llegué al pueblo hace horas. Tuvieron suerte shishishi**.

— **No sabía que los marines eran tan fuertes, derrotaste a esos piratas en un instante—** dijo Tamanegi **—. ¡Es verdad! ¡Kuro se fue a la mansión de la señorita Kaya!**

— **Zoro se encargará de él—** dijo Luffy confiado en las habilidades de su nakama.

En ese instante, Luffy fue golpeado velozmente, mandándolo contra el aantilado. El responsable fue una persona, disfrazada de gato.

— **¡Kyatto Za Funjyatta!**

Aquel hombre dio un gran salto, dejando caer su gran peso sobre Luffy. El moreno se dio cuenta, logrando esquivar el ataque.

— **Eso estuvo cerca—** dijo observando a su oponente.

El hombre era de una complexión ancha, aunque con sus abdominales marcados, lo llamativo eran sus ojos que estaban completamente en blanco, mostrando sus dientes.

— **¡Atácalo, Buchi! —** gritó Jango, completamente herido.

Buchi volvió a saltar, pero esta vez otro hombre disfrazado de gato le agarro ambos brazos, para luego tirarlo al suelo.

— **¡Apresúrate! —** gritó el otro.

Luffy se soltó del agarre, luego esquivó de nueva cuenta a Buchi. La persona que le había agarrado, no pudo esquivar por completo el ataque, dejándolo tendido en el suelo, noqueado y sangrando por todos lados.

— **¡Lo lamento, Sham! — dijo** Buchi con una voz grave, luego lo agarró del cuello para lanzarlo al barco, destruyendo una gran parte del mismo.

— **Maldito, ¡¿Por qué tratas de esa manera a tu nakama?! —** gritó Luffy enojado.

— **Porque es débil—** contesto sin titubear.

Luffy corrió en dirección a su enemigo, estirando su brazo. Buchi pensó que lograría esquivar a Luffy, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido para hacerlo.

— **¡Pistoru! —** dijo, dando un gran puñetazo a Buchi en la cara.

Jango sudó mucho al ver como los hombres más fuertes, antes de Kuro, fueron derrotados sin complicaciones.

Jango se asustó bastante al ver como los hombres más fuertes, antes de Kuro, fueron derrotados sin complicaciones, aunque el miedo era grande, decidió enfrentar a Luffy.

Sacó de su manga izquierda un péndulo, moviéndolo de derecha a izquierda al mismo tiempo en que cubría sus ojos con su sombrero, Luffy no sabía que pretendía hacer. En ese instante, el moreno se quedó viendo el péndulo.

— **En el instante en el que chasquee los dedos, quedaras completamente dormido—** dijo manteniendo sus ojos cubiertos por su sombrero **—. Wan, Tsū, Jango…**

Luffy se durmió estando de pie, al igual que Jango el cual no pudo evitar ser hipnotizado por el mismo.

Una pequeña gota se resbaló de la cabeza de Merry al ver la escena, antes de que despertara Jango, aprovecharon en llevarse a Luffy de ese lugar para despertarlo en el camino.

Estando colina arriba, Ninjin y Tamanegi despertaron a Luffy dándole golpes con algunas ramas.

— **¿Por qué me duele la cabeza? —** preguntó adormilado el moreno.

— **Eso no importa, vayamos a la mansión—** contesto Merry apresurado.

El moreno asintió, dando un salto para ponerse de pie. Se alejaron del lugar, no sin antes echar un pequeño vistazo a los piratas inconscientes para verificar si alguno logró levantarse.

Luffy les sugirió a los niños que fueran a la aldea para comunicarse con la marina, dándoles su den-den mushi. Al llegar a la entrada se toparon con los guardias llenos de heridas, con forma de garras. En el patio, Zoro mantenía sus katanas en forma de "X" las cuales protegía a Kaya y Piiman. Por su parte, Nami detenía el pequeño sangrado de su brazo izquierdo mientras Usoppp la cubría.

— **Lamento la tardanza—** manifestó, lanzando un golpe en la cara de Kuro.

El pirata esquivó su ataque a una gran velocidad, desapareciendo de la vista de todos.

— **¡Cuidado, Luffy! —** Gritó Zoro sin moverse de su lugar **—. ¡Tratará de atacarte!**

Las hojas que caían del árbol eran cortadas a una velocidad increíble, alertando a Luffy. Sin previo aviso, el moreno recibió varios cortes en el torso, brazos y piernas. Merry fue el siguiente en ser atacado, quedando más dañado debido a una condición física menos desarrollada.

El capitán Kuro reapareció, manteniendo sus grandes garras apuntando a la tierra para que escurriera la sangre.

— **Ese estúpido de Jango no pudo encargarse de un patético marine—** acomodó sus gafas mostrando una expresión de molestia **—. Me encargaré de él cuando haya completado el plan.**

— **Una persona como tú no podrá vencerme, no de nuevo—** poco a poco sus ojos se cubrieron por una la sombra que creaba el sombrero.

— **¿Cómo yo? Ninguna persona es capaz de hacerme daño, mi intelecto es superior al de ustedes—** moviendo su cuerpo de derecha a izquierda generó un humo de color violeta antes de desaparecer **—. Shakushi.**

El espadachín agudizo sus sentidos para proteger a sus compañeros de los ataques, recibiéndolos él en el proceso. Luffy hizo lo mismo con Merry.

Antes de que acabara la ráfaga de ataques, Luffy lanzó un puñetazo el cual le dio a Kuro en el abdomen. Él detuvo su ataque al sentir que le faltaba el aire.

— **Esto no puede ser posible, ¡no deberías ser capaz de seguir mis movimientos!**

— **Eres demasiado lento a comparación de otras personas a las que me he enfrentado en la vida, lograste herirme porque estaba distraído, pero esto se acaba ahora—** dijo Luffy al momento de enrollar sus brazos y piernas en las de Kuro.

— **«Esto es imposible» —** rápidamente aparecieron recuerdos de él junto a Kaya, al igual que los sacrificios que hizo para llegar hasta ese momento **—. ¡Mi plan nunca fallara!**

La cabeza de Luffy se estiró hasta llegar junto a sus amigos, para luego regresar a una gran velocidad. La pelea terminó, dejando a Kuro completamente inconsciente al ser golpeado en la cabeza. El moreno sacudió el polvo de su ropa, luego acomodó su sombrero.

— **Un capitán no debe tratar de esa manera a sus nakamas, debe de protegerlos, aunque le cueste la vida—** dijo observando por última vez a su enemigo **—. Ya todo terminó, esos niños ya debieron de haber avisado a mis compañeros shishishi.**

Luffy tuvo razón, pasadas unas horas llegaron los barcos de la marina. En esa ocasión no hubo recompensa ya que se pensaba que Kuro había muerto, Jango aunque era un pirata, no tenía recompensa por el poco peligro que representaba.

— **Últimamente has capturado a muchos piratas—** comentó un marine de gran estatura.

— **Soló hice mi trabajo, Vicealmirante Strawberry—** dijo Luffy haciendo un saludo militar **—. Me sorprende que vinieras, normalmente mandan a otro shishishi.**

— **La gran mayoría se encuentran ocupados en diferentes lugares, solo aproveche que me encontraba libre, y de paso hago el favor que me pidió Garp—** dijo mientras observaba a Zoro, analizándolo **—. Me sorprende que hayas logrado reclutar al cazador de piratas.**

— **Tch—** contestó Zoro indiferente.

— **Interesante…**

— **Vicealmirante, todo está listo para zarpar—** dijo un marine.

— **En ese caso, debemos partir—** el vicealmirante se alejó poco a poco de Luffy, mostrando una sonrisa **—. Ese chico hará cosas grandes en el futuro.**

— **Es de esperarse, Strawberry-san, es el nieto del héroe de la marina—** dijo orgulloso el marine.

— **Tengo el presentimiento de que algo grande sucederá dentro de poco tiempo—** se dijo a sí mismo.

Al partir los grandes barcos de la marina, Nami salió de su escondite.

— **No tienes que esconderte—** comentó Luffy detrás de la chica, asustándola por la gran cercanía del moreno.

— **Es por precaución.**

— **Shishishi.**

Kaya se ofreció a dar un pequeño banquete a sus salvadores, Nami y Zoro querían rechazar la oferta, pero Luffy ni lo pensó dos veces y aceptó por todos. El tiempo pasó rápido gracias a las anécdotas del moreno.

— **El clima es perfecto, debemos aprovecharlo y zarpar ahora mismo—** dijo Nami observando las nubes.

— **Si tú lo dices significa que es verdad shishishi. Vámonos Zoro.**

Ese pequeño comentario hizo que Nami recordará muchas cosas de su pasado, una mueca de tristeza surgió al instante, pero la ocultó antes de que la vieran.

— **Antes de que se vayan, tenemos un regalo que darles—** dijo Kaya con una gran sonrisa—. Vayamos al puerto.

Merry ya se había adelantado, ellos lo siguieron después. Antes de llegar pudieron ver como un barco desembarcaba.

— **¡Ya llegó!—** comentó Kaya alzando las manos para que los vieran **—. Ambos recodamos que necesitaban un barco para irse sin problemas, Merry lo pensó mucho pero al final aceptó.**

— **¿A qué te refieres? —** preguntó Nami.

— **Como agradecimiento por salvarnos la vida, he decidido regalarles mi barco, no es muy grande, pero sé que les servirá para navegar las grandiosas olas—** dijo Merry muy feliz al bajar del barco.

— **¡Impresionante! —** gritó Luffy al mismo tiempo que se subía al barco.

— **¡Es una carabela!—** dijo Nami analizando el barco.

— **¿Están seguros de esto? —** preguntó Zoro al sentir que le estaban quitando algo valioso a su creador.

— **En mis tiempos libres me gusta crear diseños de distintas cosas, esta carabela fue creada gracias a la inversión de la señorita Kaya, pero nunca la he usado tanto como me gustaría—** Mery posó su vista al inmenso mar **—. Quiero que ustedes lo hagan, solo les pido que lo cuiden mucho**.

— **No tienes que preocuparte por eso—** contestó Luffy sentado desde el mascaron de la proa.

A lo lejos, sobre el acandilado vieron como alguien llegaba rodando, al instante supieron que era Usopp por sus gritos. Zoro lo detuvo con su pierna sin poner esfuerzo alguno.

— **G-gracias—** alcanzó a decir debido a que Zoro le pisaba la cara.

— **Entonces es verdad, no es así ¿Usopp-san?**

 **Flashback**

Luffy le pidió el favor a Usopp que le acompañara, Kaya se escondió para escuchar la conversación. Ella escuchó la propuesta de Luffy, el narizón dijo que lo pensaría, pero ella sabía que iba a aceptar.

 **Fin del flashback**

— **Tampoco me creo completamente lo que estoy a punto de hacer, pero sí sé que podré cumplir mis sueños y tendré mejores historias que contarte—** le dijo Usopp a Kaya, sincerándose por primera vez.

— **No entiendo a qué se refiere—** Zoro miraba extrañado el equipaje del narizón.

— **Yo le invité a unirse a esta tripulación shishishi—** contestó Luffy fiel a su manera de ser.

— **Tenía el presentimiento de algo parecido—** se dijo a sí mismo el espadachín mientras una gota bajaba de su nuca.

— **Pensaba que querías ser un pirata—** dijo Nami al recordar las anécdotas de Kaya.

— **Siempre quise ser como mi padre, un valiente guerrero del mar. Pero Luffy me convenció de que no necesariamente tengo que ser pirata para hacer realidad mi sueño—** en ese instante recordó todo lo que le decía su madre de la vida de su padre **—. Siempre y cuando nunca tenga que enfrentarme a él, no tengo problema con ser un marine.**

— **Entonces, debemos irnos—** dijo Zoro subiéndose al barco.

— **Volveré algún día—** dijo Usopp antes de irse.

— **Te esperaré—** contestó Kaya mostrando una gran sonrisa.

Entre los árboles, 3 niños observaban todo.

— **Se ha ido… —** soltó Piiman mientras lloraba.

— **Es lo que él quería, debemos ser fuertes—** comentó Tamanegi secándose las lágrimas.

— **Pero no dejaremos que la gente se olvide de él, ¡sigamos sus pasos! —** dijo Ninjin.

Los tres salieron a un lugar desconocido, recordando todo el tiempo que pasaron junto a Usopp y como habían cambiado desde que se conocieron.

En la costa aún permanecían Kaya y Merry, viendo como poco a poco el barco desaparecía.

— **¿Crees que vaya a encontrarse bien, Merry? —** Kaya mantenía oculta su mirada.

— **Lo estará, nunca había conocido a gente tan fuerte como ellos.**

Ese comentario hizo que la chica se tranquilizara un poco.

— **No debe de preocuparse por él, usted debe de seguir adelante. ¿O acaso se quedará atrás?**

— **Tienes razón—** Kaya se puso de pie—. **Creo que estudiaré medicina.**

— **Excelente elección.**

Ese día partió Usopp, el chico que poco a poco fue adentrándose en la vida de las personas por sus mentiras.


End file.
